


Anders's Healing Service

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, anders is a wizard in training, the list of characters is in progress, the wardens and tabris only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki's Delivery Service AU</p><p>Anders is a young wizard in-training who have to leave his village in order to find another city where he will prove his worth and abilities as a wizard. There he will meet difficulties but also incredible people, especially a brooding elf that he'll end up liking more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I might post really short chapters, it will mainly be little scenes that come to my mind in chronological order if I can.

The time had come. Anders grinned widly at his reflection, excitment submerging him. Tonight was the night. The weather was splendid, a full-moon night without any cloud on the horizon and a gentle wind. Brushing the fabric of his dress, he pouted for a second at the black color he found somehow too sad for such a glorious night. 

“You know it’s the tradition.”

Justice, his terribly self-named cat, was frowning perched on his bag. Anders rolled his eyes as he read his thought as easily as usual. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Kneeling, he finished to prepare his bagages. In a large bag, he threw clothes, toothbrush, papers and little pouches full of the herbs and products he might need for potions. Justice followed the preparations with a critical eye.

“You are taking unneccessary things. Why would you need all these panties ?”

“Because unlike you my dear Ser Pounce, I intend to enjoy myself and have an eventful sexlife.”

The cat grimaced, appaled by this answer.

“Your lust shouldn’t pass before your duties. And cease to call me like this.”

“I’ll do my duties all right. I’ll work at day and I’ll have my fun all night. Now let’s go, the others are waiting for us.” 

Reluctantly, his cat jumped on his shoulder and they climbed down the stairs of the house they had lived in for two years now. The best one easily. Settling down in this little village after all the foster home he had to go through had been the best time of his life. Surrounded by good people, helping people, he had slowly healed the scars of his past, made his place in the world. He was a little sad to leave them tonight, after everything they had done for him, yet he wanted to go through the training. He should have started two years ago, at his majority, but he had been too busy rebuilding a life. Now was the perfect time though. He was confident and eager to explore the world, he was strong enough to do it, to make a life for himself without help. He still didn’t know if he would come back or live in the city where he would accomplish his training. But he promised to himself he would visit the Tabris and his friends as often as possible if he ever moved on for good.

As expected, Tabris and her little brother were waiting in the garden, preparing the tables and the drinks. 

“Ready to fly away baby boy ?” Tabris winked at him, a hint of melancoly tainting her smile. 

Her brother was downright pouting at him. Anders gave him an apologetic smile, he was too attached to him, it would be hard to leave him behind but he had to. He caught his sleeve, dragging him in a hug.

“I’m going to hide your broomstick.” He muttered in his chest. Anders chuckled before kissing the top of his red head. 

One hour later they were all gathered and Anders was looking at the sky, his impatience barely hidden. He was grateful that everyone came to bide him goodbye, he was really moved by the little gifts they gave him. But the call of adventure and a new life was strong, he could barely keep his hand off his broomstick. It was normal for a young witch or wizard, some even said it was more an instinct than anything else, that the need to leave the nest to prove your independance and your worth was something you couldn’t fight. Anders couldn’t deny this hypothesis.

Finally Tabris climbed on a chair to make one last speech.

“To Anders ! Our baby boy who’s finally flying away, sparing us from all his incessant chatting and stupid jokes...”

Nathaniel raised his glass at that.

“...but that we are all going to miss. May the wind be in your favor and I wish you find the most beautiful town near the sea like you always dreamed of. And you better write us as often as possible otherwise we’ll stop feeding your thousand cats !”

Anders faked an outraged gasp, knowing perfectly that she would never do this. They all raised their glass of wine or apple juice for Anders who prefered not to drink before such a  long fly.

Everyone hugged him, even Velanna, and when it was finally Nathaniel’s turn his joy turned a little bittersweet. They exchanged a long look before embracing. They had something, a little bond, they might have even become more if Anders had stayed. But he knew the distance wouldn’t be bearable, it was no use trying to maintain something barely established. And he saw the looks Nate send toward the younger Tabris. And the ones he got in return. He wasn’t angry, on the contrary he was glad to see he wouldn’t abandon Nate all alone, that he wouldn’t suffer too much of this aborted...thing they might have had.

“Good luck baby boy.” Tabris kissed his cheek.

“Try not to fall asleep on your broomstick and fall in the ocean.” The younger one pecked the other. "Here to keep you awake."

Anders nearly cried when he handed him his little red radio, the one he carried everywhere. It was his favorite gift without a doubt, he knew how much it meant. The two Tabris hugged him tightly and then he jumped on his broomstick, blowing a kiss to the assembly before he kicked the floor and propulsed himself up, high in the summer night. Justice curled on his side, firmly planting his claws in the bag. Soon his friends, his family, were just a little point of light behind him. 


	2. Travelling companion

“Anders ! Wake up !” 

He was a man who loved being woken up by a cute kitty-cat. Except when it was Justice and his nagging, unnerving voice. Groaning, he tried to push the cat away and rolled on his side. Something tickled his lips and he grimaced, finally opening his eyes. Hay….What ?…Oh yeah…

Last night, the adrenaline from the departure had eaten his energy in no time. After three hours of flying, he was falling asleep on his broom. Justice had tried to convince him to go on, that he had to stay determined and find a city, that they had no time to relax, thatsomewhere some people were waiting for Anders and his gift and they couldn’t laze around. Anders had given his cat an exasperated look. Before stopping above a barn and deciding it was a good place to take a little nap. In the middle of the night he couldn’t bother the people owning it, he would just borrow a haystack or two to make an acceptable mattress. He had fallen asleep in a flash, ignoring Justice’s reproaches. 

He took a look at the barn’s only window. The dark of the night had begun to mix with the faint light of the dawn. Damn. He had to get back on his broomstick. He should have already reached the sea by now if he had followed his initial plans. Shaking away the remains of sleep clouding his mind, he grabbed his things and opened the door. Nobody was outside yet, it was incredibly quiet and the breeze was refreshing, awaking. He kicked the floor and rised up in the air once again. Hunger was beginning to twist his stomach but he could endure it a little longer. Justice was glaring at him and he didn’t wish to end up with scratched hands. 

“Your nap turned into a full night.”

“Oh shut up I slept like….only four hours. Barely enough.”

Before the blighted cat could open his mouth anew, he took a shap turn who sent the animal hide into his bag. Outraged, he hissed at Anders as this one smirked. At least he stayed quiet for some time after that. Vaguely remembering the sea was into the East of the country, he followed the soft light announcing the rising sun. 

It’s only after half a hour later that Justice ceased to pout and patted his hand. Anders gave him a wondering look before the cat pointed something to his left. An excited expression painted his features as he turned his head and spotted another flying form. The one of a person on a broomstick. With a wide grin, he strayed from his path to come closer. It was a witch. And what a witch !

A dark goddess dressed in black. Her dress was long, the plunging neckline reaching a silk belt skillfully wrapped above her hips, the skirt made of two layers, one shorter covering her thighs, the second longer, fluid and flying in the wind. Her head was wrapped in a ebony colored turban. The only color she wore was the silver of her rings and the ivory of her teeth as she smiled down at her cat. A haughty looking sphynx cat, terribly ugly and naked. Anders wanted to cuddle it. She sat on her broomstick with an inhuman grace and class. Anders didn’t know if he wanted to charm her or take her as his model. However her smile morphed into a nonchalant expression as she noticed him approaching. 

“Hello ?” He put on his best smile, the endearing one who even made Velanna melt. Sometimes. When he coupled it with a present. So rarely. 

“Good morning to you.” She replied, collected and elegant. Hard to impress too. But Anders wasn’t one to back off from a challenge. He did charm Nathaniel after all. 

“I wanted to know if such a beautiful lady would grant me the pleasure to give me her name ?”

A hint of amusment passed in his eyes and Anders’s grin widened. He knew it. His charm was impossible to resist to !

“Well, well. Despise your disheveled looks, you seem to have some manners farm boy.” She looked at him up and down, a thin eyebrow quirked.

This name made him frown. He knew he didn’t look as sharp as her, far from it. With his simple black dress made in dull fabric, his black combat boots and his messy bun of golden hair he was the perfect opposite of the perfection flying beside him. But he doubted he looked like a farmer.

“Farm boy ?”

The corner of her lips twisted for a brief second.

“You might want to check your hair dear.”

He reached for his hair, passing a hand in it. Then he felt something rough and brittle, like a twig or…a strand of hay. Oh. As he untangled his hair, he found some more of them. 

“Oh…Crap…I took a nap in a barn and left a bit hastily.” He sent her a sheepish look, usually he wouldn’t care about the judgment in other’s eyes. But he bet that this woman could even make a qunari mercenary feel self-conscious and shameful. Her stare held a terrifying power. 

“In a barn ?”

“Couldn’t bother the poor farmers at one in the morning.” He explained, making sure that his hair was completely clean. The slight satisfaction in the woman’s eyes told him it was. “And I really needed to sleep. Even Justice’s nagging couldn’t keep me awake. Justice is my cat. Well I prefer to call him Ser Pounce-A-Lot but he insist with the pompous name. I am Anders by the way.”

Curse his damn rambling. He always did this when he was stressed or excited and he knew how it unnerved some people. Well it endeared others. But he doubted she was of the second category. That’s why he was surprised when she granted him her first real smile. 

“It seems you are well-accorded to your cat if your tastes for ridiculous names is anything to judge by. I am Vivienne.”

She extended her arm toward him, hand presented. Anders’s seductive side automatically screamed to him to do the most refined and impressive baisemain possible. While keeping his balance on his broomstick. He didn’t fail too bad in his opinion. 

“It’s a pleasure Lady Vivienne. Are you too a witch in-training searching for a city ?”

Her perfect teeth appeared as she laughed smoothly. One of those delicate laugh that yet inspired fear and respect. You could sense her power and rank through that laugh. Anders felt Justice squirm on his legs. He knew he didn’t like the kind of people who stood above the rest and acted like they belonged to an upper-class in their every manners. Anders usually didn’t either. But Vivienne’s attitude wasn’t insulting yet so he could handle a bit of haughty laughter.

“Oh darling I finished my training long ago. I pursue my studies in Montsimmard. I am merely going to visit a dear friend.”

He whistled against his will, impressed. She seemed to be around his age but she was in a whole other world. 

“Montsimmard ? I only heard about it but from what I know it’s one of the best academy of magic isn’t it ?”

“Of course. I only aim for the best dear. But I’m guessing that you are far from joining us, hmmm ?”

He didn’t know if there was an insinuation there, if she was judging a book by its cover, so Anders by his dress. But he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and not pick up on her words.

“Well even if I was at your level Lady Vivienne, I doubt I would join an academy.” 

He used the title again, noting it flattered her slightly. If his looks didn’t gain her approval he still could use his charms and wits. 

“I am a healer and I prefer to offer my services than wasting my time in libraries. No offense. Studies are interesting but I will read in my spare time.”

She nodded, not seeming offended in the slightest. Anders felt a bit relieved, at least she wasn’t one of these arrogant ass who got outraged at the mere mention of doing something as lowly as working. She seemed to understand that studies weren’t priorities for everyone.

“It is a noble cause dear. But make sure you don’t become as illiterate and ignorant as the rabble you have to heal.” She smiled and Anders guessed she was joking, at least he hoped she was. “Take a detour by an academy from time to time. Where do you plan on settling down ? I might give you advices on who to contact. Despise your unorthodox choice of sleeping arrangements and poor tastes in names you seem like a honest young man.”

Oh, he wasn’t expecting so much kindness or help. He would have taken her for a competitive individualist. But after all he wasn’t exactly a threath or competition material…Despise his talents he didn’t have the ambition for it.

“Well, I still have no idea. All I know is that I want to be by the sea.”

“The air of the sea does wonders to your complexion and health, indeed. But were you truly serious about devoting you time to the ill and invalid or were you trying to fool me and only planning on taking lazy nap on the sand instead ?”

This, this was a joke, not a trap. She wouldn’t smile at him if it was, would she ? Well, he decided to answer with humor anyway. With a fake gasp he put a hand on his heart. 

“My lady how could you think so lowly of me ! No I am only going to oggle the sailors when I’ll fly above the port. Tanned skin and muscles does wonders to your heart you know ?”

This got him a real, unrestrained laugh. Still perfect and elegant though. Vivienne was stil Vivienne. 

“I can only imagine. I would advise you to go a little more in the north if you want to find the less unrefined cities. Ostwick does have a charming side and a nicely furnished library.”

They chatted some more minutes before her eyes turned toward some high hills, almost mounts, on their right. 

“Well my dear I have to leave you there. My destination is in the next city behind these hills and I believe the coast isn’t in the same direction. ”

Anders confirmed, he had to go up north from what she told him.

“Thank you for your advices my lady. I wish you to be carried by gentle winds and to finish your travel without any problem.” 

He tried to bow but nearly lost his balance. Vivienne spared him an almost fond look, like if he was a lost puppy.

“My dear, you are entirely too endearing but I don’t need any prayers. I am old and talented enough to tame any weather who might want to slow me down.”

This made in laugh but not in a mocking way. He entirely believed her and he felt ridiculous to have thought one second that this confident woman could be stopped by anything. 

“I don’t doubt it one minute. Goodbye Lady Vivienne.”

“Adieu, my dear. I wish you luck, you on the contrary look like you might need it.”

He adopted a wounded look. 

“What ? With my hobo style and questionnable flying skills ? I don’t understand where this is coming from !”

Raising her eyes to the skies, she sent him one last smile before flying away. Anders sighed, still amazed by this encounter and a bit tired by the pressure the aura of this woman seemed to emit. Justice finally deigned coming out of the bag where he had decided to take a nap. 

“She was quite arrogant, I don’t understand how you might find this kind of person appealing.” 

He commented, grooming his head with a hostile look in his eyes. His ears were still bended, showing his distaste. 

“People are more complicated than this Pounce.”

He ignored the cat’s frown. 

“But if I have to be honnest I don’t know if I would be able to handle her everyday. She seems like a strong woman, I would hate being on her path.”

Yet she had been helpful and more willing to discuss with a poor-looking wizard than what he had expected. Choosing to listen to her advices, he shifted his trajectory.

“Come on Pounce, let’s go up north.”

The cat jumped back into the bag as the broomstick jolted. His indignant hiss only made Anders laugh. He was too excited to be put off by Justice’s moodiness.


	3. First encounters

Anders winced before the price of his sandwich. He knew the big city was expensive but damn…This much for a sorry excuse of bread with a thin slice of ham ? He handed the money with a forced smile and turned heels to walk away. 

He was in some park in a part of Kirkwall called Lowtown. He didn’t stop at Ostwick like Vivienne advised him but at the first city he encountered. Tired by his travel and finding the town nice with its peculiar architecture, he had chosen to pay a visit to the docks and streets. It was just by the sea climbing up a cliff, which was perfect, he had always loved the ocean, and the market was full of nice scents and loud voices. It sounded lively, unlike the little village he had lived in for two years. 

Now he had to make sure there wasn’t other witches living here. Not too many or any practicing the same arts as him at least. It could be hard for a healer to find their place in a big city, more and more people favored doctors and technology. Even if magic was also a science and Anders could use modern means, lot of them prefered a more logical or tangible method. The advantage in little villages was that it was far away from any doctor and they still liked the old ways enough to welcome a witch with open arms. Plus people talked a lot, everything was quickly known in these little communities, if you were good at your job you had great chances to quickly make yourself a reputation. In a big, modern city the competition would be harder, the reputation more difficult to gain. He hoped he will be talented enough to win faithful customers who would spread good words about him around. If he settled down there though, he still wanted to think a little about it.

Biting on his sandwich, he grimaced. Well, if the food was this bad and this expensive everywhere in this city he wasn’t sure to stay. He already missed Tabris’s delicious stews…Sighing, he finished his lunch and straddled his broomstick. It was time to visit the other parts of this city. It was huge, maybe he would find a part with better food, reasonnables prices and someone who would be nice enough to give him the informations he needed in order to make up his mind about this place.

Once high in the sky, he had a perfect view of the tortuous streets and larger roads under him. Justice poked his muzzle out of the bag, giving the city a critical look. 

“I saw poorer districts around the docks, with people who maybe don’t have enough money or time to go see a doctor. You could be needed there. After all it is your duty to share your gift with the one who are most in need.”

Anders looked at the docks were more simple houses crawled up the cliff.

“Hmmm and if they don’t have enough money for a doctor am I supposed to heal for free ?” He pointed.

“We must content ourselves with gratefulness and seldom gifts. I’m certain that these people will want to reward you if you do a good job.” Justice assured, ever the rationally idealistic one. 

“Yeah and the world is made of sugar and cotton.” 

His cat had way too much faith in humanity sometimes. Or a poor understanding of how people and their emotions worked rather. He couldn’t grasp the concept of judgment being clouded by strong feelings, nor could he forgive selfishness even when it was for good reasons.

“I sense some sarcasm.”

“Clever kitty !”

He grinned, patting the head of his scowling cat.

“You know I’m not being selfish, just realistic.” He explained, wanting Justice to understand even if he knew it was almost a lost cause. “Of course I want to help people but what about me ? Am I supposed to pay a rent and buy food with only gratefulness and smiles ? Because these people won’t give me more, not at first at least.”

The cat looked thoughtful but eventually shrugged.

“We’ll find a way. People’s health and justice is worth our effort and sacrifices.”

Anders rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘talk for yourself’ under his breath.  

“We can make people with means pay for my services.” He suggested.

“I am not sure it is really just…”

“If they have money for Rivain cigar then they should have some to pay a healer.” Anders retorted immediatly. Having empathy for poor persons ? Yes. Starving yourself when the patients ate caviar every week ? Nope. “People who only can afford to eat a loaf of bread per day are another story…”

“Judging who can pay and who cannot is hardly going to be objective.”

“Oh believe me I know how to recognize a rich asshole when I see one.”

“All rich people aren’t ‘assholes’, your words are highly prejudiced and…”

Oh blighted Maker, why did he bond with such a complicated and exhausting cat ? Why couldn’t he have a funny, carefree one who liked aventures and la dolce vita ? No he was stuck with the furry social justice worker.

“Oooooh shut up would you, I don’t even know if I’m settling here. I still have to make sure there’s no other healer and to find somewhere cheap to rent. But first I think I’m going to go downtown, just to see where I can have some fun at night.“

And before Justice coul protest he let himself fall from five good meters, shaking the poor cat until he crawled back into the bag. Satisfied with himself, he turned toward the highest part of the town, the one with well-kept building and lively colours. He could smell the fancy people and fine bars from here, it was the heart of the city, the flamboyant part. It wasn’t exactly his kind of crowd but he do liked looking at nice things. And if there was people to impress it was these haughty ones. He hoped his appearance would be talked about, that it would become a trend in the conversations for a little time. Once he found himself above a nice district, he dropped lower, floating just a meter or two above people’s head. Soon all eyes were following his course, mouth gaping, hand raising to cover them. He gloated with pride. Pounce was peeking outside, sending him an unimpressed stare. Yet he didn’t care, everyone was pointing at him, sparkles in their eyes. Maybe he was mistaken after all, maybe people would be more eager to ask for a witch’s expertise than he expected, if only out of curiosity at first. 

“Haha look at their faces, it’s like they never saw a witch flying. It would almost make me feel smug..”

“You are taking too much pride in your gifts Anders, especially in one you should be more humble about given your actual skills.” Justice lectured him, displeased with his parade. He prefered modesty, something Anders wasn’t quite versed into most of the time. 

“Hey ! What does this mea..Woaaaah !!!”

The little pedestrian street he had followed leaded to a larger road. A road where cars drove. And bus. High bus. Suddenly a huge mass of varnished red was coming for him and he barely had the time to accelerate to prevent the thing to hit him full force. It caught the end of his broom though, which made him lose his balance and send him rolling on the ground. Luckily toward the sidewalk on the other side of the road. As he closed his eyes, anticipating the impact, he was surprised to feel something softer cushion his fall. Something that didn’t feel like pavement but more like fabric and flesh. Cautiously opening his eyes, he realized he was lying on someone, someone he must have sent flying to the ground with the force of this collision. Someone who was growling painfully. Someone he was still straddling and keeping pinned on the uncomfortable ground.

“Fuuuuuuck…Oh fuck I’m sorry ! Are you okay ?!”

He rolled on his side, letting the person underneath sit up. It was an elf. And a very handsome one despise the scold twisting his features. With incredibly white hair and strange pale tattoos ornating his tanned skin. If the situation hadn’t been this mortifying and delicate, Anders might have taken more time to admire the stranger. But now he had other priorities in mind. Like making sure he didn’t wound this guy by pityfully landing on top of him. 

“You’re hurt ? Can I take a look ?”

He tried to grabb his arm but the elf pushed him away, one hand massaging the back of his head. Must have hit the ground pretty bad. Anders winced, if only he would let him check for any injury…

Before he could open his mouth to convince him, another person joined them, kneeling down beside the elf. 

“Fenris ! You okay ?!”

The young man was muscled, freaking tall and sported the most silky looking beard he had ever seen. Wow…Were all the men this attractive here ? If they were then he was ready to sign in and become Kirkwall’s self-proclaimed healer immediatly. He shook his head, not the moment for his idiotic humor and hormones to take over. 

“Perfect. I love when people crash into me.” The elf, Fenris it seemed, grunted, glaring at Anders who could only bite his lips sheepishly.

“I’m sorry…I’m not really used to the city and I didn’t anticipate the bus and…Well at least I don’t see any blood but you should check for any concussion.” 

Fenris merely groaned again, his favored style of communication it seemed or maybe the only one he was able to perform after having being hit full strength by a flying wizard. It made Anders frown when he stood up brutally, still massaging his head but looking determined to deny Anders’s services. He was still glaring at him. He did say he was sorry right ? Was he super spiteful or truly in such a pain that his face wasn’t able to form any other expression ?

“It’s okay, his skull is thick.” 

The bearded man chuckled, giving a friendly yet firm slap on his back. The elf directed his glare in his direction. Until Anders opened his mouth again.

“You know I can give you a quick check-up. It’ll go fast and it is painless, I just have to pass my hand above your skin and..”

Fenris’s irritated stare travelled from Anders to his broomstick which he had picked up when getting on his feet. His anger became tainted with disdain. 

“Great…Another witch….”

This…made Anders frown and cringe for a whole new reason. 

“A…Another ? Does it mean there’s more ?” 

The bearded stranger adressed him a bright smile.

“Yes…” 

“Too many.” Fenris cut him drily, his stare becoming darker if possible. “And not welcome, especially when they’re as clumsy and dangerous as you.”

Indignation boiled into Anders’s veins. 

“I already apologized at least tenth times ! And I offered to heal you ! It was an accident ! No need to be rude, grumpy !”

“I’m not rude, I’m being realistic. You witches think you’re above everything, you use your powers unconsciously.”

Great ! Of all people he had to collide with it had to be a pissy elf who looked down upon witches and made generalities…Not it couldn’t be a handsome man who would have accepted his check-up, with whom he would have laughed it off and that he would perhaps have paid a drink to. No such luck for him. Behind the scowling elf, the bearded man was wincing, giving Anders a sympathetic look.

“I didn’t..” 

“You did. You’re lucky nobody got really hurt. You could have seriously wounded someone and then where would you be ?” 

Anders thought about the bus, about how the bus driver might have been surprised and what could have happened if he had panicked…The elf wasn’t totally wrong…Yet it didn’t excuse his attitude toward witches and the way he talked about them like if they were…like if…It reminded Anders of way too many ignorant speeches !

“And all of this just because you wanted to parade on your broomstick like a vain peacock. Putting your vanity above people’s safety like most witches do.”

“You know what ?! Next time I won’t propose to heal you and I’ll make sure to make you eat the end of my broomstick. Then you can rant all you want about me, you’ll have good reasons at least !”

“Not expecting less from a witch.”

The elf huffed, sending him one last glare before walking away. Shoulders tense and steps heavy with fury. Anders wished he’ll try to kick into something hard to relieve his rage and break his feet. He knew the accident was his fault for being too careless but it didn’t excuse his abhorrent mood and words. Someone cleared their throath and he turned back toward the bearded stranger. This one was scratching the back of his head, managing to look sheepish despise his massive frame. 

“Excuse Fenris he’s a bit….rough around the edges. And he’s a bit suspicious around witches.”

“He seems charming.” Anders gave him a pinched smile, anger still blazing in his chest.

“He is when he’s not brooding, which happen like, once in a month. I am Hawke by the way, Garret Hawke. But just Hawke is good.” The man extended his hand, actually looking sincerely friendly.

“Anders.” The wizard said, cautiously grabbing the offered hand. Hawke shook it eagerly, a broad, goofy smile spreading on his lips. Anders found it difficult not to return it.

“Soooo…You’re a witch…wizard ?”

“Yeah, a wizard in training.” Anders lifted his broomstick with a smirk. “Good work, ser Obvious.”

This huge man actually pouted at him, one hand grasping the fabric above his heart.

“Hey ! Do you intend to offend everyone who cross your road ?”

Anders smiled became hesitant…Was he still kidding or…He would hate offending the first friendly person he talked to in Kirkwall, especially after the earlier fiasco. Luckily Hawke let out a little laugh and smiled at him again. 

“Nah just kidding, it was a stupid question right ? It’s just that I never saw any witch flying before ! It was awesome !”

The praise made Anders strut a little. Yet something bothered him, making him frown.

“Uh…I thought your friend said there was other witches in town ?”

“Oh yeah but Merrill prefers to walk, she’s not comfortable on a broomstick she says. And Bethany never learnt to. Bethany’s my lil sister by the way ! The witch of the family !” Hawke positively beamed, looking extremely proud of his sibling and her gift.

It made him all the more attaching to Anders’s eyes. 

“And this elf, who seemed ready to spit on me the instant he saw my broomstick, is friend with you ? Despise you having a witch sister ? Does he really hate all of us or does he just have a weird phobia for wooden stick maybe ?” Anders deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow. Hawke snorted instantly.

“He got used to Beth, she’s hard to dislike after all. He’s not as hostile as when we first met. Back then he really did hate anything related to magic. Now…let’s say his trust is selective, it takes time to gain it.” He shrugged.

Anders wasn’t convinced. The guy looked like a true asshole, the perfect witch-hater, ignorant and scornful. He didn’t even want to know how to gain his trust, he wasn’t interested in befriending this kind of person. He had no time to waste in this. Maybe Fenris tolerated Hawke’s sister because he was his friend. But after hir rather impacting first encounter with Anders he highly doubted he would ever want to talk to him again. And it was good. It was a bit of a waste since the elf was so good looking but Anders didn’t need more hate in his life, he had his fair share already. Hawke on the other hand seemed like someone he would love to spend time with. Well…If he was inclined to…He didn’t want to presume but the man looked interested.

But back to the actual subject.

“Charming fellow, really. So..There’s already two witches in town…It’s going to be a little crowded if I move here. Does any specialize in healing ?” He inquired.

After all it was no use to make plans and start dreaming about a life here if he couldn’t secure his place. 

“Oh no, not at all. Plus Merrill don’t really live in the city and Bethany is too young to work. No competition for you don’t worry !” 

This reassured Anders who smiled happily for the first time since he nearly got smashed by this bus. Great. He really didn’t have the courage to search for another city right now. And, despise this little accident, he found the city to have a certain charm he liked much. He was close to definitely decide to settle there yet he still had to prospect for a place where he would be able to live in. Something cheap enough for his meager saving but not totally decrepit either. And placed somewhere where he would be sure to attract clients. It couldn’t be easy. 

“So ? It means you plan to live here ? It would be awesome ! Plus healers are kinda rare aren’t they ? Oh and do you think you could give me a ride one day ?! Please, please pretty please with pumpkin on top ?” Hawke started to squeal like an eager puppy, once again a look Anders would have never thought to see on such an imposing man. 

“That was incredibly stereotyped.” He chuckled.

“Well you already have a broom and a cat, might as well complete the cliché.”

…A cat. He did have a cat. Panicking, he started to look around for his little ball of justice and..

“Oh fuck ! Ser Pounce-a-lot ! How are you ? You’re not hurt ?! You’re not nagging at me it’s not normal !” 

He lifted the cat in his arms, cooing as he inspected him under every possible angles. Justice could annoy the shit out of him but he still dearly loved him. 

“I am well Anders, despise your poor flying skills.” His cat said without heat, merely observing the mortifying facts. “I was contemplating your impressive success at ‘making a good impression’ on the people we might live among.”

…Okay maybe not so dearly after all. Huffing he put the cat back on his bag, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“Oh shut up ! Like you would have done better !”

“Is it true then ? Witches can talk to cats ?”

Hawke looked amazed as he crouched down to stare at the cat, eyes gleaming with excitment. 

“I mean I saw Merrill do it but I assumed…Well she can be a bit special so I wasn’t sure…”

Anders chuckled at the man’s surprise, it was kind of adorable, this overly excited attitude, made you want to pat him on the head and ruffle his hair.

“Yes we can. Didn’t your sister bond with a cat already ?”

Biting his lips, he almost looked apologetic as he explained himself.

“Ah mom is allergic so we never got one.”

“Bonding doesn’t happen with any cat you adopt, it might be one you cross in the street every morning or that you caught stealing the rosbeef cooling down on the window.” Anders explained.

Chuckling a little, he recalled how he found Justice as this one chased another cat away, saving the mouse he was hunting. ‘You’re well-fed, you don’t need this mouse, it would be unjust to take its life’ he had said. Anders had stared at the cat for a solid five minutes before crouching down to pet and nuzzle him, all too happy to have found his bonded cat. Justice had not been amused.

“I think mom would have thrown this one above the garden's wall too quick for Bethany to bond. Anyway, ah, we actually had to go somewhere and I can see Fenris fuming from here.” 

Anders looked above his shoulder and yes, indeed, Fenris was stomping some meters away. If eyes could shoot daggers, he would have been pierced a hundred times by now. 

“I would propose you to come along but I kinda want to see the sun rise another day..” Hawke chuckled nervously, not entirely looking like he was joking.

Anders could barely hide his disappointment, he would have loved to talk more to Hawke, to ask him about the city and maybe even have a drink with him…But who was he kidding, they only had met some minutes ago, he was maybe a nice guy but still more a stranger than a friend at this point. He couldn’t decently demand him to spend the day with him, it would be exigent and foolishly optimistic. So he put on a brave smile and accepted to be left alone in this big city. He already felt a bit lost and lonely but he would manage, he always did. 

“I understand. I have to go prospect around the city anyway. You know, find a place, see if there’s people in need of a healer.”

Hawke nodded and smiled back. 

“Try Darktown. Don’t worry it’s not as terrible as it sounds. Well it surely was like hundreds years ago but now it’s just the humblest part of town, it’s less modern and there’s a lot of pedestrian streets. This way you won’t risk getting hit by a bus again.” He smirked, earning himself a vexed gasp from Anders.

“I wasn’t hit by a bus ! I brillantly avoided it.” He protested.

“And brillantly crashed into Fenris. Yeah, I was here to see the prowess your remember ?” 

Anders pouted at him but it did nothing to chase this blighted grin from this handsome face. Suddenly Hawke’s fist hit his palm and one second later he was searching through his pockets. Finding some paper and a pen, he scribbled something on it.

“Here, my number. If you need help or if you rethink about making me fly call me. Ah and maybe you could give Bethany lessons, if you have time, if you don’t mind. I’m sure she would be excited about it ! Have to go ! Bye ! Good luck !”

Well…Things presented themselves better than what he had hoped. He didn’t get to spend more time with Hawke right now but later…why not ? The fiasco of earlier and its bitter taste was replaced by the triumphant sensation of having made a new friend and to be a little more accepted in town. Even Fenris’s glare, still piercing him damn the elf was stubborn, wasn’t able to darken his sudden good mood. With renewed energy, he straddled his broomstick. As he flied away he even allowed himself to pass above a cringing Fenris, just to piss this one off as he waved at Hawke. 

“Thanks ! Bye !”

He looked before him, decided to not make any more misteps. He was going to conquer this city.


	4. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long. I wasn't inspired or at least not motivated. I finally wrote this at 5AM and I'm really not satisfied with it but I needes to do this one in order to think about other parts of the story. Even if I write this as a serie of little slice of life, I wanted to put some order in it

“Tea, cocoa, infusion or coffee ?”

Anders squirmed on his chair, a bit taken aback by the turn of events. When he had decided to help a pregnant woman calling after a family who had forgotten a bag, he hadn’t expected her to drag him inside once he had returned to announce the package had been safely delivered. She had brought him behind her shop’s showroom, down a corridor who leaded to the rooms reserved to the estate’s residents. And now he was sitting in a small yet comfortable kitchen. He wasn’t sure he deserved a reward for flying down a street to bring back a bag. But the woman, Lirene if he recalled correctly, was boiling water and smiling at him, decided to keep him here apparently. She must be at least ten years older than him, kept her thick dark hair loose in silky waves and had piercing eyes.

“Oh, hum, you really don’t need to..”

He smiled shyly, slightly wary. When he had tried to decline her invitation earlier, she had just smiled, grabbed his wrist and dragged him here with a firmness that left no space for refusal. Under her radiant grin she hide a bone-crushing strength and determination. Litteraly. His wrist felt like jelly now.

“Nonsense, you really helped me out, I can at least serve you something to drink. You look tired and starved. Take some cake too.”

He took a look at the plate she had just put down on the table. And nearly let drool drip down his chin. Never a cake had seemed so appealing. And it wasn’t only the hunger speaking. The cake was made of some kind of choux pastry, it seemed filled with chocolate custard and topped with chocolate icing. It looked more like an enormous pastry than a mere cake. It looked like a gift from heavens…Okay maybe he could accept a little reward. Despise Justice disapproving glance. That he lost the instant Lirene gave him a bowl of warm milk. Then it was another story, mister seemed suddenly less eager to decline the invitation. 

“Thank you. Tea then please.”

She nodded, satisfied, and reached for a box on a shelf. Slighty too high for her, she had to get on tiptoes. Anders was about to get up when a huge qunari pushed the door and was behind Lirene in a flash, grabbing the box for her. It was the one Anders had briefly seen behind the counter when the woman dragged him to this kitchen, he assumed she worked here with Lirene. Her skintone was a warm grey and her hair clear. Separated in three braid on her skull, these joined in a single one as they cascaded down her hips. Her horns pointed straight to her back, slightly curved on the end. Her dark glance in his direction was enough to glue Anders on his seat. 

“Kost I’m pregnant not disabled.” Lirene grounded her without any real heat. 

Focusing back on her coworker, the qunari gently pushed her toward a chair and started to prepare everything. The human merely raised her hands in surrender and rolled her eyes. Yet she accepted the help and soon the qunari was serving her an infusion and pushing some tea in Anders direction. He thanked her with a smile but she kept an impassive expression on, her eyes still cold as she looked at him. 

Lirene took a sip and hummed contentedly. Then she leaned toward Anders, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

“Really impressive, the way you just jumped and flied away earlier. You gave me a real scare.”

“It’s always a bit impressive at first yes.” He laughed, remembering the colorful curse she had screamed when he had lept into the void.

The qunari woman’s eyes narrowed a little and she crossed her arms, her posture more and more hostile by the minute. It made Anders twitch nervously. Lirene must have noticed the source of his discomfort, with a sigh she turned toward Kost.

“Could you go back at the counter please ? I’m fine and I think I heard a client walk in.”

After some seconds of apparent reflexion, she eventually agreed and walked out of the room. Anders instantly relaxed. 

“Oh don’t mind Kost, qunari are often wary of witchcraft but she’s a particularly supersticious one.” Lirene explained with a reassuring smile. 

“Oh it’s not just a qunari thing. Met an elf earlier who wasn’t afraid to show me his distate of my kind.”

“You can’t be to everybody’s liking.” She shrugged, pragmatic. “Now taste some of this cake.” 

She served him a generous portion and, unable to resist anymore, he dived in. The taste filled his mouth, send his palate into a fit of ecstasy. Closing his eyes, he savored the flavors. So much better than the shitty sandwich he ate earlier…

“Mmmmmh wow, this is so good…” 

“Yeah Kost does have some qualities too.”

He could only agree as he took another mouthful. Would it be too impolite to ask for a second serving ? Because at this very moment he felt like he could eat three cakes like this one. When he managed to catch his breath between two spoon of the delicious pastry, he dared to bring back the subject of the intimidating qunari on the table. 

“She’s not really talkative or is it just because I’m here ?”

“No don’t worry, she’s just quiet in general. And her glares speak louder than any words. But she’s caring and she helps me a lot.” Lirene assured, licking her own spoon.

Without asking she put another portion on his plate and he silently thanked Andraste for putting this heavenly woman on his way. 

“Soooo what is this shop actually ?”

He recalled seeing various items in the showroom. Some furnitures, tools, clothes. Even food. And a small office-like desk in a secluded corner, giving some intimacy to the one sitting behind. Lirene smiled at him with the look of someone who was extremely pleased he asked and had a marvelous speech already on their lips. He knew the look, it was all over his face everytime he talked about magic or witches rights and importance in society. 

“I help the immigrants and the people from the poorest parts of this town. I help them to fill administrative papers, to search for jobs, we furnish staple commodities for free and other stuff at low cost.“

Well, it sounded like a very altruistic occupation. He could already hear Justice singing words of praise about her.

“You and Kost ?” He inquired, not yet sure about the qunari’s role in this shop. 

“Yes, well, Kost started her own little business not long ago. She’s making a communal garden and she share the results with the other workers. She also cook and sell lunches for the workers and refugees who don’t have much time or money to spend.”

This…He wasn’t expecting. So under her stony looks and murderous glares she also kept a generous heart. Well, it shouldn’t be that surprising, Lirene didn’t seem the kind who would work with someone who didn’t share her determination after all. 

“Wow….This sounds…Awesome. And you manage to stay afloat ?”

“We get donations. I have many friends with good connections and who owe me favors. I inherited a bit from my parents and Kost have some economies on the side. We manage somehow and we don’t even have to deprive ourselves too much.” She smugly informed here. Like he thought, she had the whole speech ready and was taking great pride of it. 

“This is admirable, you should take example Anders.” Justice purred, abandonning his milk one second to give the woman an appreciative look. 

“Shut up Pounce..” He rolled his eyes as his cat gave him a pointed stare.

“Excuse me ?” Lirene quirked an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I, hum, my cat was nagging at me again.” He hoped it didn’t sound like a lame excuse. And that she knew and believed in the witches’s faculties to communicate with some animals. He had no desire to offend Lirene after everything he learnt about her, on the contrary if he could spend more time in her company he would have felt blessed.

“Oh so this is true witches can communicate with cats ?”

Fortunately for him, she didn’t look doubtful at all. 

“Sadly yes. It’s not as great as it sounds when you’re bounded to him.” He smirked as Justice gave him a stern scold.

“You don’t seem like a bad fellow, Pounce. No, you’re a cute kitty kitty aren’t you..” Lirenecooed at him and extended an arm to scratch him on the ear. His expression, as she tousled his fur, was one of pure outrage at being treated like a dumb kitty. Yet he kept himself from fleeing, trying to save some dignity by enduring the affront. Oh sweet revenge Anders thought.

“But enough about me, what about you ? A witch in town, this kind of information would have reached my ears quickly, so you recently arrived I presume ?” 

“This morning yes. I’m a witch in-training, I have to live one year away from home and prove my skills in order to complete my formation.”

“Oh and what skills do you possess ? Can you curse handsome men and turn them into toads ?”

He openly laughed at this ridiculous cliché, amused by the image it put in his head. He could have used a spell like this on Nathaniel sometimes though.

“If I had the power to turn someone I would prefer a cat. No, I’m a healer and I make potions mainly. I was kind of the doctor in my village. I was planning to offer the same kind of services in the town I would settle in.” 

Lirene seemed quite fascinated by his explanations. 

“Interesting, I don’t think you’ll have difficulties finding clients with such a useful skill.”

Anders frowned. While it had been true in his little village far from any hospital, it was a bit more complicated in the big city he planned to settle in.

“Hmmmm I wonder, lot of people prefer science and technology nowadays. Not that it’s imcompatible with witchcraft but there’s this cliché about us, that we use obsolete tools and live in unsanitary conditions.”

“And a lot still like the old recipes and trust the otherworldy gifts given to your kind.” Lirene retorted immediatly, finishing her infusion.

“Do you ?”

“Never tested it but I’m ready to try.” A spark passed in her eyes and she suddenly looked quite expectant, looking at him with unveiled interest. 

Honestly, he was glad she asked. He had been eager to prove his skills since the moment she evoked her admiration toward his gift of witchcraft. And his trained eyes had already spotted some problems to treat, conditionned by his healer’s job. 

“Well then you could let me take a look at your back and legs, you seemed to be in pain when walking. The baby must be wearing you out.” He quickly analyzed, eagerly waiting for her accord before jumping on his feet and inspecting her. 

“I have to admit I am eager to push this little terror out. Not that I think that I’ll prefer the cries to the kicks. But hey, at least I won’t feel like an alien is ready to burst out of my belly and crack my bones anymore. Go ahead then.”

She too left her seat to stand up, making the examination easier for him. Quickly he scanned her posture, spotting the areas were the pressure must be unbearable. Finally he sent a tiny wave of healing magic to assert the spots who neede to be taken care of.

“Can I touch ?”

She nodded without hesitation and he put his hand on the small of her back, gently, chastely so it couldn’t be mistaken for anything else than a medical, professional touch. His fingers heated a little as the magic coursed through them, penetrating the flesh, reaching for the sore spots, working on them. When he felt like he had done what he retreated. Lirene had a look of wonder on her face as she carefully passed a hand over her hips and waist. 

“Maker…It worked…I mean, I didn’t think it would be so quickly effective…”

“I relaxed the muscles and send a wave of healing magic. Basically it works like endorphins. I would have to make a poultice to get lasting effects and maybe some potions for your ankles and feet. You’ll just have to ask someone to rubb it on your skin and it should soothe the pain.” 

Instinctively his mind started to make the list of the ingredients he needed and the way he could prepare them with the tools he had at disposition. 

“I think Kost won’t mind doing it for me.” She grinned, turning around, testing her balance, grinning as she realized the pain was gone, for a moment at least. 

“Are you two…?” He dared to ask. The way Kost seemed to get her without words, the way she silently took care of her, it could have been mere friendship of course but his natural curiosity wanted to know for sure. 

“Oh no. We’re just associates. Even if she’s easy on the eyes I don’t think I ever saw her interested by anyone actually. That or she have a perfect poker face.”

“Oh sorry I presumed…”

“It’s okay you’re not the first.” She brushed it away, too happy and focused on the effect of Anders’s cares. “I would really like to try this stuff. Hey, I could be your first client and spread good words about you what do you think ? Give you some money to help you start your business too. I did it for some people around here before.”

Wow, this was…fast. One second he was proving his skill, the next one she was proposing to be his sponsor. And while they seemed to get along they were still strangers for now. He couldn’t possibly ask or accept so much from her..Or could he ? He…After all he knew he could use some money and…and Justice was glaring at him from the table. And reminding him how reckless it could be to accept this offer in their situation. Right…

“This is really kind but I’ll manage. I still don’t know what I should do and if it would work if I opened…like a clinic or something so I don’t want you to take a risky bet on me.” He admitted, trying to temper his way too optimistic side and think for once.

“…A clinic. This is an excellent idea. This could work, I can get behind this idea.” She grinned with all her pearly neat teeth. He huffed exasperatedly. He was trying to be reasonnable and she wasn’t helping.

“Did you listen to anything I just said ? I’m not sure it would work. Plus I don’t have a lot of money and I still need to find a place. Then I’ll see if I can start something but with my economies and the price of the herbs I might need it’s going to take me months and…”

“You can live here.”

…Could the Maker pinch his ass and wake him up please ?

“…What ?” 

Lirene was crossing her arms with an extremely self-satisfied grin. While he could only gape at her, still trying to process her offer. 

“We have a little outbuilding behind the house. With a room on the ground floor that open on the street and where you could install your workplace. And one on the first floor you can access to by a stair in the garden. You could live here.”

He opened and closed his mouth several times like a dumb fish before he could find his voice back. 

“B-But…I…This is too much…And you don’t know me..I…”

“You helped me twice already, without asking for any retribution. You seem like a good boy and your business could really work so I’m willing to take a chance. And witch or not, if you end up being trouble Kost will take care of you. What do you say ?”

Completely taken aback, Anders took his sweet time to think about it.

Either Lirene was the most formidable woman in the world either she was the most unconscious one. Maybe a mix of both. She reminded him a little of Shoshanna Tabris, always ready for an adventure and to give a chance to any fool who cross her road. But at the same time she knew nothing about him except the bit he told her, she was taking a risk, she was putting so much trust into him…It was touching and scary at the same time. The pressure to do well would be huge…The challenge exciting though. But he should think and not rush into this. After all he only knew Lirene for less than a hour too, he should stay careful. 

“I…I don’t know…How much should I pay to rent the rooms ?”

“Nothing on one condition. There’s a lot of people with no means to afford a doctor around here. We could use your services, it would be a really nice additions to the one we propose here.”

The way Justice’s tail started to swing betrayed his excitment. 

“They need us Anders. We saw it, this city is in need of your services, you should accept and get to work as soon as possible and…” He started to proclaim, galvanized at the idea of this noble cause. 

“If you adopt the same functionning as us and propose your services at low prices, you can live here for free and I can even give you a good meal every day.” With a humble shrug, Lirene finished to enounce her offer, her eyes staring expectantly at Anders.

“See ? This is a golden opportunity, I don’t see why you’re hesitating.” 

He casted a glance at Justice. His cat was quite the optimist or at least he wasn’t always good at sensing the danger. Not when his obsession with charity and justice biased his judgment. He didn’t always know when it was wise to listen to him. Turning back toward Lirene, he appraised her, still hesitant.

“…You would do that ? No kidding ?”

“Absolutely. I understand it might be a lot but we really are in need of a healer. And you have to admit this arrangement can only benefit you. You need somewhere to live in, I have two rooms I never use. We need a healer, you have the skills we might require. Everyone’s happy.”

“And if my services aren’t enough ? You didn’t see me treat real wounds or diseases after all.” He countered.

“Well le’ts make it a trial if you want. At least I know you can relieve pain and you know some things about potions. This is still better than no doctor at all.”

It made sense. It seemed honnest. Maybe he should give it a try. And if it turned out bad…Well after all he was also gifted in the art of running away. He wouldn’t be proud of it but if he was left with no choice…

“If you’re serious I could even heal my clients for free. Oh, well, not exactly, I need some materials and products and maybe furnitures too.” He thought out loud, scratching his chin as he made a mental list of everything he would need in order to have a decent clinic. 

“You can work on donations like we do. Or overcharge the wealthy clients who might come here out of curiosity or for superficial problems. Like, I don’t know, magical beauty creme or some shit. And sometimes if you service the good persons you can make unexpected friends and improve your reputation. As for the house it is already furnished, don’t worry about it, you just need to do a bit of cleaning.”

“But you’re sure about this ? Because this is big, this is…incredibly generous. Almost suspiciously generous !” He dared to say.

Lirene merely shrugged, a serene smile on her face. She didn’t look that bothered by his suspicions and he didn’t know if it was a good sign or not…but, well he had to give it a try. It was maybe too good to be true but if it was true he couldn’t let this opportunity escape. 

“It’s okay, we don’t use this part of the house anyway. And a healer in this part of town is exactly what we need, I’m not gonna let this opportunity pass.”

“Accept Anders, accept or I’ll…I’ll push my bowl on your lap.” Justice menaced him. It almost made Anders laugh. 

He didn’t need Justice threatening him though, he had made up his mind. Advienne que pourras, like Orlesians said. He finally allowed joy and relief to overtake him and a big grin painted his face, one so wide and gleeful it was almost painful. 

“Thank you Lirene, thank you so much ! I…Ah I would hug you but..”

He made a sign toward her round belly, he didn’t exactly know if an embrace would be practical or comfortable for either of them. 

“Ah ! About this ! I have one more condition : a regular providing of healing massages and these potions you talked about.” She added, a sly grin on her face. Anders smiled, if it was the only favor she asked for, he would grant it gladly.

“Of course ! Anything for you !”

He really hoped he was making the good choice. He didn’t know if it was Justice’s influence but, against his doubts, a good feeling crawled up his chest. He couldn’t wait to see these rooms and start to work.


	5. Not A Chapter BUUUUUUT...

**Hey there lovelies !**

 

I don't know if you were expecting to read more from me or even remembered about my writings but if you read this and appreciated my works please I have something to ask you. Give me ideas.

I want to continue this piece of work, I want to bring more to this AU, I even have the start of a scenario in mind for another chapter. But my mind is terribly blank these last times and I lack of ideas and motivation. If some of you have ideas/prompt to give me to fuel this Kiki Delivery Service AU you are welcome to write them down in the comments. Either it is a scene from the movie you want to see adapted to the Fenders/DA verse or a completely original idea you think would fit nicely in there. I would be very grateful if you helped me to fight my writer block and kick my motivation's ass.

I hope you'll hear me out and will have some ideas to put in the comments. Thank you all for your support until now, I don't know where I would be with all your previous lovely messages, love you all.


	6. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ContreParry who suggested adapting the red shoes scene to Anders, it helped me to go back to writing, I'll hope my inspiration and motivation won't cease, I also hope the object of Anders's desires is beautiful enough to justify such a fascination, I thought a feathered dress would fit him nicely ^^

Next resolution : buying a shopping trolley to carry these big unpractical grocery bags. The store wasn't that far from his new lodgings but these were too heavy for his chicken arms.

 

Why going to a store when Lirene's shop was furnished with all kind of products you ask ? Well he had more money than most people around here, he couldn't take free products from them. Or well...He had more money than them until now, until he spent most of it in food and tools for himself and the clinic. It was less expensive than in hightown but still, he underestimated the price he would have to pay in order to eat for a week only. When he had been at Shoshanna's he didn't have to worry about all of this, she asked for nothing in return for the room Anders was sleeping in and the meal they shared. But now he was practically alone and completely independent, he knew how to manage, he had lived alone for some time before meeting the Tabris's. But going back to this lifestyle and quitting the comfort he got used to was a bit brutal. He'll have to be careful with his savings, live frugally, retrieve second hand material and find the plants he'll need for the clinic at low prices. Maybe he could go pick some around the city and start a little garden of his own. It wil be less expensive than going to a herbalist at least.

 

As he made plans in his busy head of his he passed before a large showcase. And something caught his eyes. Not even realizing that Justice, taken aback by his brutal stop, had tumbled down the road to avoid hitting his legs he approached, captivated.

 

Behing the glass was a beautiful black dress. Not the classic little black dress everyone had in their closet, the one cut above the knee and made of the same uniform material without any other ornaments. No. This one was way more special. The fabric was smooth yet not too thick, cut into a v-neck on top, tightening around the waist and split on the front just a little above the knee. And the feathers, sweet Maker. Silky, glossy, small feathers forming two paldrons on the shoulders and then reappearing on top of the skirt, forming a veil above the lower part of the dress, growing in numbers as they reached the floor. It looked regal, soft, intimidating all at the same time. It was...divine.

 

“So pretty...” He whispered, his hand instinctively reaching for it, unfortunately stopped by the transparent wall.

 

Justice, not sharing his fascination, did the cat equivalent of a shrug, his tail flicking nonchalantly.

 

“If you say so. But you don't have enough money to buy it anyway. And even if you did it would be vain to spend it on some feathered frivolity, there are still so much tools and herbs you should buy and..”

 

Nodding wisely, he started to lecture Anders, this one already rolling his eyes. He was so used to this kind of scenes, it had almost became a routine. A very tiring routine sometimes.

 

“Look who's talking ! You were less stingy earlier when you pushed this mug into my basket.” He pointed.

 

Justice's ears lowered, betraying his embarassment.

 

“A mug is a much needed utensil in a house and a clinic..”

 

He tried to save face but it was no use. Anders had seen the not so dignified way he had purred and flicked tail excitedly at the sight of the mug before not so discreetly dragging it to the basket he was carrying.

 

“Yes especially when a cute tabby cat strikingly looking like you is painted on it.” He teased, delighted to see Justice nervously fidgeting around.

 

“That's not...”

 

“Oh don't worry I know what it is to need a little ego boost from time to time.”

 

His smile widened when Justice adopted a look of pure outrage at the accusation. He could already hear him vehemently defending himself. ' _I need no ego boost for I do not care about this kind of futile things and do not feel endangered in my self esteem, it would be appreciated if you ceased to project humans concept on me_ '. Before the earful could begin, Anders opened his mouth again.

 

“But yeah, you're right, I don't have any money left for such 'frivolities'...Well I can save till my birthday and it will be a gift for myself. I'll need new shoes to go with it though, my old docs won't do...”

 

He frowned, he loved his boots, they were solid and comfortable but would clash with this kind of dress. He would need more refined shoes, maybe with a little heel, he always liked how heels accentuated the shape and length of his legs. A whole new outfit sounded really tempting. His dress, like his docs, was practical but old, so dull compared to this one...He dreamed of a look that would make him feel truly beautiful.

 

Since Justice had been by his side, encouraging him to be more reasonable and to put other priorities first, he had spent less time cultivating his appearance. Of course it did him some good, made him more responsible and less selfish. But he missed the time Zevran, Leliana and Shoshanna had draped him in all sorts of finery and golden jewelry. He had felt so desirable back then and the look Nathaniel had given him...he craved to find this sensation again from time to time. This dress...He would be so glad if he could wear it at least once and see if people turned his way, if it caught their eyes and if these ones got filled with desire. Maybe it sounded petty but _unlike the mighty Justice_ he needed to reassure himself, despise how he acted he was far from being confident in himself and his charms. He knew he had some yet...His insecurities internally devored him some nights. And yes getting a new dress to fight them off sounded a bit superficial but he didn't care, he needed this dress, he felt it in his very core. No he wasn't being dramatic.

 

“And for which occasion do you plan to wear it ?” Justice asked after a little sigh.

 

Anders didn't know if Justice was trying to indulge him a little and encourage him to talk about this new fantasy of his. Or if he was just waiting his time to make some clever retort and prove him how useless it would be to buy this dress. His tone was scaringly neutral. Anders wasn't ready to the eventuality of having this new dream crushed by cold rationality. He decided to play a little with his beloved companion, to take him aback before he had the chance to lecture him again and unknowingly make him feel bad. Justice wasn't mean on purpose, he just was radically pragmatic and didn't always grasp humans concept.

 

“Oh I don't know...Lucky as I am I'll meet a handsome gentleman or gentlelady who will invite me to a grand party where we'll twirl all night and then retire in a dark corner to snog each other senseless and they'll probably hike up this wonderful feathered skirt and...”

 

The exagerated description of a grand shameless fantasy worked wonders on Justice. In an instant he was shaking his little head, looking completely perplexed.

 

“You humans have strange fantaisies. Why all of this in order to find a mate ?” He sighed, intrigued and exhausted at the same time, he always liked to learn more about how humans fonctionned but understood also when Anders was trying to mess with him.

 

“Don't worry Pouncy one day you'll meet another cat who'll make you feel as if you rolled into a field of catnip and you'll understand.” Anders smiled at him, secretly wishing he would see this one day, it would be both hilarious and adorable.

 

“Please don't use psychological projection on me. Even if I long for someone one day I'll be more direct and serious than you. I won't need to parade disguised as a bird.”

 

“Yeah, yeah Pounce, you'll be purrrrrfect !” Anders rolled his eyes, fondly this time, amused by Justice's assurance. His melancholic thoughts vanishing as he laughed at the look the cat gave him.

 

“Your 'puns' are becoming aggravating and getting in the way of my respect and consideration for you.” He said, very serious and disappointed.

 

Anders didn't take the threath seriously, he knew everyone loved a good cat pun, how could someone not like them, they were hilarious. Justice was just not human enough to understand it. Or maybe him being a cat made him really offended by it ? Oh Maker was it like when you made a joke about elves before one ? He never thought about it this way he'll have to ask Justice even if this one looked more tired than outraged.

 

Once again he glanced at the showcase, his attention stolen away by the dress for a moment. He gave it a long, last glance. So beautiful. And a deep rich black. Perfect for a witch like him. Silently, he promised himself that one day he'll come back here and will buy this dress. For a special occasion. With someone special maybe. This treasure deserved as much. With difficulty, he looked away and took one step forward, decided to forget about this desire for now and get back to more urgent matters.

 

“Aaaaaah enough with the daydreams, we have a house to clean and a clinic to set up.” He declared for Justice and himself too, trying to gather as much determination as he could. He'll need a lot to fix the dusty rooms Lirene lended him.

 

Justice nodded energetically, looking much more content. Even a little proud.

 

“That I can agree with. I'm happy to hear you being reasonable Anders, your work and services toward the poor, ill and helpless are way more important than a piece of clothing who'll make you look like a ruffled bird if I might add..”

 

“Do you want me to return your mug ?”

 

Justice fell pleasantly silent after this.

 


End file.
